Of the Same Litter
by tablekorner
Summary: This was too far even for him. In our long lives I've tried to redeem Nik but up till now my efforts have been fruitless. But all this time I was able to hold onto the knowledge that he was at the very least capable of being saved, I saw it day in and day out with how he was with Miklavz. Now the idea of my brother's salvation feels like a fleeting hope, nothing but a wistful dream


**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. So this story was inspired purely by two YouTube videos created by NureTaa. To find the videos, type these into Google or YouTube:

Kuzey & Klaus || We are twins brothers [AU Crossover]

Klaus + Kuzey || This is fucking awesome..

Note: The actor in used for the videos, Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ, is who I envision Miklavz as; which is why this is so greatly inspired those videos.

**Title: **Of the Same Litter  
**Summary: **This was too far even for him. In our long lives I've tried to redeem Nik but up till now my efforts have been fruitless. But all this time I was able to hold onto the knowledge that he was at the very least capable of being saved, I saw it day in and day out with how he was with Miklavz. Now I have no idea how to feel about Niklaus and the idea of my brother's salvation feels like a fleeting hope, nothing but a wistful dream.  
**Rating: **M  
**Central: **Niklaus (Nik – Family nickname, Klaus – Name known by through the Original rumours) and Miklavz (Mik – Family nickname, Klavz – Name known by through the Original rumours).  
**Plot:** As it is now, this has no definite outline. As I see it, it'll follow TVD until the beginning of TO. There may be many diversions from the canon plots, or there may be few. It's as of yet, undecided. Usually I strive to either greatly change a canon plot line, or simply write in plenty of stuff between the plot line while adding to it with small changes here and there; though the first option is my preferred option.  
**Warning:** Excessive violence and blood, minor/major torture scenes from and to major characters, and strong language. Future chapters also may include some questionable tastes, and dark themes.  
**Word Count: **5,148

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 || Prologue**

**Miklavz's POV**

_ "Miklavz, you know Ayana and I have already promised to show you during the fifteenth day of spring." My mother explained once again with no signs of wavering patience. Esther was simply smiling back at me as I groaned._

"_But mother, that is over two fortnights away! I'm ready now, you _know_ I am." My complaints were unheeded as a soft laugh escaped my mother._

"_A little thing called patience my child. These things cannot be rushed. You may be ready now, but the weather is not." She replied simply as she carried her basket._

"_Have I interrupted anything love?" The sudden voice of my father behind us startled me. We both turned to see Mikael smiling at my mother, with his arms behind his back. Esther returned his smile as she answered his question, "We were just finished Mikael. Was there something you needed?"_

"_I'm looking for our two eldest children. I've already found Finn, now I'm just trying to locate Elijah." Mikael informed her as he fell in step with us._

"_Last I saw father, Elijah was with Niklaus and Henrik. The bounds east of the village I believe." I answered my father with a neutral voice._

_My father hummed in response. We were already headed in the direction, so within less than a minute of my father and mother discussing things I tuned out we had found my siblings. Elijah and Niklaus we engaged in a mock sword fight, taunting each other back and forth. At the sight my father dropped the conversation and went silent, which lead me to tense. Quickly, Niklaus had fallen to his knees as he sliced the belt off of Elijah's waits. At the sight my siblings began to laugh with each other, while I simply sucked in a deep breath at what was sure to come._

"_Relax, Mikael." As the words left my mother, the rest of my siblings turned in our direction having just sighted us. They hadn't caught on to our father's anger yet and were confused at my mother's words. "Niklaus means well."_

"_That is precisely my problem." My father sneered as he began to close the distance between him and them. At this point they had all caught on and began to frown. Our father reached out a hand for Elijah's sword keeping his back to Niklaus who simply stared at the ground._

"_So!" My father began before turning around and stepping closer to my twin. "Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?"_

_As he finished speaking, my father swung his sword at Niklaus, who, while shocked, still managed to deflect the blade. "Father, we were just … Having fun." Klaus uttered the pleading thick in his voice._

"_We fight for our survival, AND YOU FIND TIME, FOR FUN!" Father bellowed out as he spread his arms out. "I WANT TO HAVE FUN! TEACH ME! COME ON!"_

_My twins eyes widened as he slowly backed off, "Father it was nothing." He began but was cut off by fathers holler as he swung his sword once more, only this time viciously. After only two more swings, which Niklaus managed to deflect, the sword was flung from his hands. As soon as it happened father placed his hand on Niklaus's chest and swept his legs from behind. The grunt that left my brothers mouth as the wind was knocked from his lungs had me slowly take a step forward. As my brother lay upon his back, my father dropped over him, bringing the blade pointed vertically to his neck._

_As my father kneeled over him with the blade to his neck he began one of his angry speeches meant to humiliate me or my brother. "You, are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What!_ _NO MORE LAUGHTER!?"_

"_You've made your point Mikael." My mother's words flew past me as I was left seething at my father's actions. Mikael hollered once again stabbing the sword into the ground. "Some days … It's a miracle you're still alive. Boy." The last word was spat out with such disgust, igniting something within me. As the moment hit, I lost myself. All I knew was that I wanted to make father hurt. It was purely instinctual, to cause pain to the beast hurting my kin. So I did._

_As my father stood my body was driven uncontrolled by my mind, charging father from the side as he began to stand gave me the element of surprise as he hadn't seen me coming, too focused on insulting my twin needlessly. We both tumbled to the ground, but I managed to steady myself and get the upper hand as I straddled him, or so I thought. Suddenly father had me flung to the side, demonstrating his superior strength once again. Fortunately for me I was quicker in bringing myself to my feet which allowed me to get a swing off with my right fist against his face. The hit had hardly affected father though and in an instant he spun his head back towards me with a furious glint in his eyes as he slammed his foot into my gut. The force of the kick caused me to fall on my rear, but despite being winded I managed to get back to my feet as quick as the first time. Making to punch father again, I was outmaneuvered once more as he intercepted my fist in his own before he pulled the sword still within his reach from the ground, and swung across the right side of my stomach._

_The wound easily brought me to my knees; I was gasping from the pain and barely took note of anything but the cruel smile plastered across father's lips. Growling in frustration I charged once more but was intercepted by my twin brother Niklaus. Nik had grasped the front of my tunic and was shoving me away from our father as Elijah was blocking Mikael from stepping forward towards us as well. The white hot rage was still flowing through me and I made direct eye contact with my father ushering the fiercest glare I could accomplish._

"_Touch Nik again and I shall slay you as you sleep father!" This was the first time I outright threatened our father in anyway. Occasionally we had come to blows in the past, but neither of us had ever threatened each other beyond that prior to this. Father's facial response left me confused, the grin he wore was as if he was proud of what I had said but his eyes radiated loathing at the same time._

"_Insolent child, how dare you!-" My father began what was sure to be a tirade, but my fury was still surging through me causing me to seethe out in interruption, "No how dare you father! Day after day you ridicule me and Nik. You absolutely loathe us, so why? WHY!"_

"_You both act like foolish imbeciles! In our world we have no time for such fatuous behaviour!" With that he shoved Elijah off him and took off in the opposite direction._

"_Brother, what were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Nik's worried voice brought my eyes off father and towards him. Before I could reply to his inquiry mother, Bekah, Elijah, and Henrik had all surrounded me making a fuss._

"_Miklavz, let's get inside and take a look at that wound at once; lest it get infected my boy. Hurry now, I'm not in the mood for any stalling after what you and your father just displayed in front of the whole village." My mother Esther commanded of me with a frown, but the spark of worry was clear within her eyes. Sighing I nodded my head and we made our way to our home._

* * *

**Elena's POV**

As much as I hated to hang up on Stefan, I did so anyway. This was the only option that we were left with, no matter how potentially stupid of a decision it could be I had to at least try. I wasn't going to allow anyone to die on my behalf, and Elijah was the one factor that could help us formulate a better plan; a plan where Bonnie wouldn't have to die.

Elijah slid my phone into his jacket pocket before turning is full attention back to me, "He's here." I informed him, trying to contain the trepidation that was sure to lace my voice.

The expression that overtook Elijah's features was a mixture of both anticipation and shock. His mouth hung open slightly as he spoke, "Klaus is here." It was not a question for confirmation but a simple surprised statement.

I nodded my head before turning my body in the seat in order to face him head one. "He's taking over Alaric's body."

As I said this Elijah's head turned to look out the windshield before he replied, "Of course he has." There was a short pause as he seemed lost in thought. As he turned his gaze back to me he continued, "It's one of his favourite tricks."

My eyes drifted from him as I contemplated this information. Perhaps Klaus has more tricks, and if so, then perhaps Elijah could explain them to us. This could greatly help us to know what to expect when the time comes, keep us more aware. Bringing my focus back to Elijah I put my thoughts to words as I questioned him, "Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next?"

Elijah's eyes slowly left mine as he stared off to the right of my head with a bitter expression, "You're the only one who knows him."

At my words, Elijah's eyes slightly narrowed. Softly, with a sullen edge, he affirmed my statement, "Yes I do."

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

_1956_

_ "Oh Elijah, I dare say I don't believe you. I just can't picture you in such a way, vampire or not." Melanie proclaimed rather loudly at my retelling. The tale had been one of a past occurrence where I slaughtered a group of witches who got it into their heads they could take an Original down and therefore planned an attack on my younger brother Kol._

"_But it is true Melanie; the gory details and all. Now will that sate your curiosity, I tend to dislike talking of such affairs; especially when they involve myself in such actions." My request was met with an understanding nod as we both took a sip from our flutes._

"_I just can't see it, can't imagine beyond your anti-frantic demeanor. But I'll leave the subject alone if it will make you comfortable." She conceded with a mock bow as she smirked._

"_I appreciate it Mel's. Now, what have you planned for the week? Are you to attend the soirée being arranged for tomorrow evening at the Ashford's residence?" I inquired with a hint of optimism as I poured myself some more champagne from the bottle of Veuve._

"_Of course I am Elijah. I can't pass up on what's to be a grand – or how do the people say it these days…" She trailed off snapping her fingers a little as she tried to remember the phrase. Smirking at her irritation I raised my glass before interrupting. "I believe the slang you're looking for is, bash." I suggested causing her to shake her head in amusement._

"_I don't know how you do it Elijah; keeping up with the times is bothersome work." She confessed with a sigh which then was preceded by a short laugh by both of us. "Anyway, there's sure to be plenty to drink at the party – Oh don't give me that look, no one's going to die; I'd like to keep my activity concealed as well Elijah. Honestly, you Originals are so paranoid at times it astounds me."_

"_Yes well-" Suddenly the doors to the parlor slammed open interrupting my next sentence and drawing both our eyes towards the entering figure. "Brother, you're home at last I see. You two have been gone for three days now, what had kept you so long?"_

"_Miklavz is still away." Nik muttered as he made his way towards the beverage stand. As he poured himself a glass of what I knew to be whisky I downed my champagne knowing something was wrong and things might escalate. As Nik turned around he caught sight of Melanie and glared at her. "Melanie, I think it's time you left for the night."_

_Mel's eyes snapped to me immediately knowing something was wrong as well, nodding my head too her she caught my meaning. Mel's returned the gesture before making her way out. "A pleasure as always, love." Nik called after her as she closed the door behind her._

"_What's going on Nik?" I implored as I closed the distance between us in order to put my glass down. Niklaus simply raised an eyebrow at me and turned away. Sighing, I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shoved it off as he stepped away downing his drink. "What has happened brother?"_

"_Nothing Elijah, leave it." He replied without turning around. The fury was thick in his voice as he spoke._

"_Do not tell me 'nothing' Nik, you're furious after being gone for over three days and Miklavz is not here with you upon return! Now tell me what is going on!" I insisted as I forcefully spun my brother around by the shoulders. As his face met mine he quickly shoved me back sending me back against the couch but thankfully not flipping it over with the excessive force. Quickly I got back to my feet steadying myself before circling my brother as he began pouring himself another glass, before he decided to just grab the whole bottle and make for the door. "We are not done talking Niklaus!" I raised my voice as I forced his attention back by speeding in front of him before he could make it to the door._

_When my gaze finally captured Niklaus's he froze up instead of looking away. Suddenly he trembled, out of what I wasn't sure but the frailty of the action was quite troubling. But then the fury returned, the hand holding the bottle rose as he pointed an accusing finger towards me. "Miklavz proved today that he is no better than the rest of you!" He shouted in what was one of the most absolutely furious looks I'd ever seen Nik give._

"_Nik, what did you do?" I worried for Mik and possibly the sanity of Nik at the moment. Niklaus was beginning to look broken._

"_Oh of course, what did the _bastard_ do this time?! It is after all always _my fault_ right brother?" Nik ranted all while his arm holding the bottle flailed about spilling alcohol. "No, this is not my fault." He murmured before taking a swig from the bottle, his eyes finally leaving mine as he looked up at the ceiling. As he pulled the bottle away from his lips and dried them his eyes began to dart anywhere around the parlor but my own eyes. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself before continuing this argument._

"_Niklaus, what has happened? Enough of this, I do not wish to fight." I spoke as calmly as I could despite the anxiety I was feeling at the moment. My emotions were in overdrive, worry for both Nik and Mik, irritation at Nik's outburst, and fear that something very bad has happened._

"_Miklavz was obsessed; he just wouldn't leave it alone. My own twin looked me right in the eye, and for the first time ever lied to my face!" Nik snarled as he spun around and began pacing. It was hard trying to piece together information based off the incoherent ranting my brother had just spoken. But from what I could gather he was talking about Miklavz obsession with witches._

"_What of it, what has he done this time?" I questioned making my confusion evident. When Nik just looked back at me and took another swig I continued, "Niklaus please brother. What has happened? Miklavz, did he go after these witches; what did he lie to you about?"_

"_Damn Ayana, if it wasn't for her Miklavz would never even have begun this obsession of his!" Niklaus shook his head before he continued, "We went to a coven of witches, he wanted to ask them something, he barely got the words out before they declined. Not only declined but insulted the both of us. I wanted to kill them so I know he had wanted to as well, but he dragged us out and demanded of me not to touch them."_

_As Nik spoke I grew increasingly worried. "So they insulted you as Vampires but he didn't kill them?"_

"_Later that evening he said he was going to try again, alone. I demanded he not go, that it was pointless and there was no need for it anyway. I told him to drop his obsession for once in his eternal life and he turned around and said 'Like how you've dropped your thousand year obsession Nik? Great example you lead elder brother!'" I winced as Niklaus seethed. Niklaus and Miklavz rarely come to harsh words towards each other._

"_After we both had calmed down, he __looked me right in the eye and _swore_ that he wouldn't return to them. Not an hour later, I find him in the midst of a fight with over thirty witches. They managed to desiccate him after he slaughtered nearly all of them. That's when I came in and killed the remaining ones.__"_

"_They desiccated Miklavz? How could he be so foolish as to attack over thirty witches alone…?" I pondered in anguish as my gaze dropped to the floor. As I ran a hand through my hair I sighed before looking back at Niklaus and wondered out loud. "Where is he now, how's he doing?"_

"_I took his body and placed it with the rest of our family." Niklaus's insinuation was horribly and perfectly clear. "Too answer your question Elijah. Miklavz did not attack the witches, they attacked him. The last one was quite forthcoming with the answers I sought. Unfortunately she could not tell me what he was seeking from them as they didn't care enough to ask."_

_There was a long pause in the air as we simply stared into each other's eyes. After what had to be a couple minutes I rushed Niklaus and held him against the wall opposite the door. The sound of the bottle breaking as it dropped to the ground faded quickly in my explosion, "YOU LEFT HIM TO ROT, STARVED! HOW COULD YOU NIKLAUS!" I screamed into his face as he glared back._

"_It's nothing I haven't done before brother. Look around, it's just you and me now." He sneered as he spread his arms not even bothering with the fact that I was nearly lifting off the ground by his collar._

"_It's not the same thing and you know it Nik. Miklavz is aware of every instance that is happening to him right now, he is literally starving this instance, and you're letting him! He is your younger _twin_ brother Niklaus, all these years I had thought that at the very least that that _meant something _too you!" I yelled back once more in his face. As I finished my rant I slammed him back against the wall before releasing him. This was too far even for him. In our long lives I've tried to redeem Nik but up till now my efforts have been fruitless. But all this time I was able to hold onto the knowledge that he was at the very least capable of being saved, I saw it day in and day out with how he was with Miklavz. Now I have no idea how to feel about Niklaus and the idea of my brother's salvation feels like a fleeting hope, nothing but a wistful dream._

"_Niklaus, you're going to regret this decision. I'm telling you this now while you still have a chance to fix this, because this will haunt you especially when you finally release Miklavz from his torment. Mark my words." These were my final words to him as I swept out of the room. I was going to need a couple days, maybe a week, to clear my head and calm my worry._

* * *

**Elena's POV**

We were walking along the pond of the vast Lockwood property. The silence was peaceful; it allowed me a moment of release from the chaos that had become my life. Elijah had yet to speak up since we came out for air, but he seemed quite relaxed as compared to earlier. When he finally began to speak, a small amount of disappointment filled me before I shock it off.

"My siblings and I faked the sun and the moon curse; dating back over a thousand years." Elijah elaborated on the information he had informed me of earlier.

"But if there's no curse-" I began but was interrupted by Elijah, "There's a curse; just not that one … The real ones much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus and my other younger sibling, Klavz, Klaus's twin brother."

I stopped walking as the words left his mouth. Vaguely I noted the vibrating of a phone, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the fact that not only was it a curse placed on Klaus, but he had a twin brother who was also cursed. Why hadn't any of us heard this before? This could change everything, it could ruin any plan that we would formulate.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and you were his only hope." Elijah continued talking as he stopped ahead of me. As he turned around, he tilted his head. "Is something wrong Elena?"

"What do you mean Klaus's _twin._" I whispered.

Elijah's brow shot upward before he shook his head, "Elena, there's no need to fret. This particular bit of information does not correlate with the issue at hand. Now, your phone will not stop its excessive buzzing, answer it."

"What do you mean? No! If Klaus has a twin brother, who is also cursed, then-" My rant was cut short when Elijah raised his arm and interrupted, "Klaus betrayed his twin and killed him like he did the rest of our family Elena. So once again, this topic has nothing to do with our current discussion."

Elijah's hand rested in the air before me palming my phone. Sighing at his tense expression, I took the phone and answered it.

* * *

**Niklaus's POV**

The stage had been set. Everything had fallen into place quite seamlessly, and finally after a thousand years it was time to break the curse. Every ingredient to the spell was obtained; I'd gotten my vampire and werewolf, even my backup ones just in case. The moonstone was resting in my jacket pocket, a grin made its way across my features at the thought of finally having it back in my possession after five centuries. My ever loyal witches were in their places, preparing for the ritual as I made my way into the storage compound, and to top it off my doppelgänger was right where I wanted her to be.

My mood was so joyous in fact, that I was seriously considering not going through with this. But it had to be done, no need to build up even more reasons to resent me. As I turned the corner my gaze fell upon the crate containing the caskets, forgoing a crowbar I simply pulled the crate open with one hand ignoring the nails as they clattered to the ground. Pausing for a moment, I took in the sight of the caskets. My nerves were freezing up, and my mind was telling me to back away, but I ignore them and moved on. Slowly, I pulled my twins casket out, wheeling it into the open space outside the crate. My hand rested upon the casket, ready to lift it open, but before I did I took in a deep breath and as I released it I also reeled in my emotions.

The sight of my twin lying desiccated, all grey and veins had me narrowing my eyes. At not only the betrayal it had reminded me of, but of the witches that did this to my sibling. The only consolation of this particular drift in my thoughts was the pleasure of revealing in the memory of making the survivors of my brother's demise pay. Pulling up my jacket and shirt sleeve, I rolled them up my forearm and out of the way before I bit into my wrist to allow the blood to flow. As soon as the blood was freed from my veins, my brother's eyes snapped open and the pupils focused on me as much as his head's frozen position would allow. His gaze drifted from my own and down towards the blood free flowing from my body.

"Hello little brother, it's about time we put an end to your slumber." I teased my twin before I brought my wrist to his lips. The reaction was instantaneous. As the first drop of blood fell past his lips, his hand shot up and gripped my wrist attempting to hold it in place. Deciding to humour him, I made no move to break his hold. That was until his other hand found its way onto my triceps and the grip began to actually tighten. Using my superior well fed strength I easily broke his grasp on my arm, noting that his body had already started looking quite healthy if a little pale.

My brother made no move to grab for my arm back; instead he slowly sat up while staring at my still opened wound. "No grabbing Miklavz, or I'll pull it right back again brother." I warned with a smirk as he nodded. As I slowly brought my bleeding appendage back towards Miklavz; my brother's gaze never faltered away from the blood. We fell into a state of peace for the short while that my brother fed upon me, both content to just sit, eye's closed and not say a word. Unfortunately, time was of the essence, as the ritual would need to be started within the next hour as the moon would reach its apex soon. At the thought of confronting my twin, I sighed; it was sure to be the fight my life. My hand found its way to his head, and my fingers slowly made their way through his hair before I broke into his feeding. "That's enough Miklavz."

Immediately the feeding ceased and my now free hand fell onto his shoulder, my brother made no move to free himself from either of my hands. The silence began to weigh on me, but before I could break it myself, Miklavz raised his head to meet my eyes with an empty gaze. All he asked was, "How long?"

"We're the nearing the summer of twenty-ten." Miklavz slightly trembled at my reply but contained himself quickly, his gaze lowered down from mine to meet the floor. After a short moment of silence his hands smacked my own off his person before a gust and a swish and he was no longer in my sight. Luckily for my temper his voice rung out from behind me a short distance, "Well Nik, I assume you've _allowed _me to wake for a reason. What is it?"

A smirk took place upon my face, I couldn't stop it; I was just filled with a mixture of pride and joy as the topic made its way back to my purpose for being here. My brother made no indication of acknowledgment at my smirk as I turned around; he just stared at me impatiently. Reaching into my inner jacket pocket I chimed in with an interlude to the conversation, "First Klavz, you're going to want to drink up. It's going to be a big night."

Miklavz easily caught the two blood bags thrown to him; with a roll of his eyes he tore into the first one and started drinking. As he was drinking, I began my explanation. "It is time Mik. After a millennium, we finally have all the ingredients to break the curse placed upon us by our spiteful parents. This time, we shall not lose a single one."

At my clarification at his awakening he paused his drinking and stared at me in surprise. Though just as quickly, so fast if I wasn't an Original I'd have missed it, he composed his expression before putting on a fixed upon smirk, one that I couldn't even tell whether it was faux or not. "Well that's good news indeed Nik." He replied before tearing back into the blood bag with a large grin.

"Within less than two hours, we shall be true Hybrids." Up until now I had been choosing my words carefully, but between the familiarity of the moment and my pure bliss at the prospect of breaking the curse, I fell into an old routine. "No one will be able to stop us, and from the looks of it the doppelgänger isn't going to try anything to deter us, she is quite the compassionately suicidal type. The doppelgänger will most likely willing give herself over to protect her loved ones."

As I spoke my brother had finished both blood bags and discarded them on the floor. His expression took on one of excitement, but the look in his eyes was one I'd seen him use countless times. It was of a faux emotion used to conceal his true feelings. My brother had already started walking away as I frowned. "Well what are we waiting for, another millennia?" He shouted over his shoulder with a chuckle.

For the time being, it didn't matter. Making my way towards Miklavz I fell in line with him. This had not gone the way I thought it would. For sure I thought there'd be blows, or at the very least words exchanged. But not even a hint of anger passed through his expression or posture for a moment. Based on his behaviour, attitude and the indifference shining through his eyes; I'd come to three possible conclusions. First, he was trying to deceive me in order to perhaps betray me once more. Second, he was trying to reign in his anger and put this whole _event _behind him. And the last possibility, my brother had simply turned his emotions off sometime in the last six decades. Either way, it could be dealt with later. With a quick jut of my chin, an indication he knew meant to follow me; we speed off together in a gust of wind.

* * *

**A/N: **So, first. Can anyone guess what Miklavz' obsession is going to turn out to be? I've giving some small hints in this chapter already and if anyone can figure it out or get close to it I'd be pleasantly surprised. Note that he is obsessed with breaking the curse as well like Niklaus is, but that is something he shares with Nik. This other obsession is his own personal obsession, so he's rather obsessive/possessive in keeping it that way until he's succeeded in it.

Also, Niklaus is the elder twin; although it may seem weird because Miklavz is very protective of Niklaus as if he was the elder. This is because growing up Niklaus looked up to Mikael as an authority figure and father figure. While Miklavz looked to his elder twin for this, meaning he'd defend his brother no matter what; childhood worshiping and all that.

On the last note, another reason I decided to write this was because anytime I've seen a story about an Original OC, especially an Original twin OC they're never male. I don't think I've been able to find one. If anyone knows of a male Klaus twin fanfiction, can you pm me it? Hell, even a good male Salvatore sibling OC or male Original sibling OC. I'll even take a male Gilbert sibling OC story XD (Anyway, thanks for reading)


End file.
